User talk:Quinn dianna gleek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Quinn dianna gleek page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nivals8 (Talk) 00:20, January 6, 2011 heeeeeey heeey, wd? I am talkin with my bf. Can I tell you the most random thing he just told me? Well he said his cool down is glee. hahaha Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 04:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Yay your'e back! QuinnGirl29 Don't be shy 05:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Good I'm good! I don't know if u know but GleeGirl is preggo with twins. QuinnGirl29 Don't be shy 05:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :( yea :( hi hi Finachel 03:05, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Twitter Roleplay Hey sweetie! You're Rachel in my roleplay. I've casted 4 roles (that's including me). You can create you're account now, but remember to use the name "Rachel B. Berry" when signing up. Don't forget to tell your user name so can follow you. Stay Gleeky! Ms. UnHistorian Gleek Potterhead Jasper Abrams (Talk 2 Artie's lil' wife) 16:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. My user name is SmexxiBritt16. heeeeeeeey <3 heeeey sis. I am following u, its fun. Sooo wd? Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 06:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hello Mr.Santana Lopez here. I,ve haven't talk to you in 3 mouths. So How Are you. later Mr.Santana Lopez. Roleplay Hey! I saw ur profile! I love it! And, I'm gonna write a blog on the Glee Wiki so we can get more members! CU, Rach! SmexxiBritt16, Ms. Artie Abrams 16:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi Kim. So how are you. So Later Mr.Santana Lopez. :D Hey are you on?? please go on the chatroom I'm bored! http://xat.com/chat/room/127024970/ [[User: Loonylovegood.gleek|'Insanity is Just a Synonym for Imagination...']] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'So yeah, I'm insane']] 10:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Chatroom Hey, can u come to the chatroom? We're about to have a contest, and Buffy needed to leave. I am a potato 02:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SwimmingGleek I know you won't care. But can you please? Hello It's Mr.Santana Lopez. Listen I have a new Petition. I know your not a fan. But if you sign we could make millions of people happy. Think about it. I said think about. are you thinking about it?. Cool huh? I mean Ghostbusters III Without Bill Murray is like that you and Buffy aren't freinds. yeah that impossible. Listen I know I,ve been acting like a jerk. But me and Buffy buried the hatchet and became frienamies. please I,ll do anything!!! so reply soon.[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 20:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi.. You said i could chat with you soo.. What do you like? xD Glee Wiki FanFic I'm writing a fanfic about our crack family, and I want you to be in it. All I need you to do is answer these questions and then leave them on my talk page. #What's your name? #Discription (height, eye color, eye color, etc.)? #Personality? #Job or occupation? #Any name ideas for the other characters (I may or may not use these)? #Do you want me to send you a message telling you about your plotlines or email you the chapter? Please answer! Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 14:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) FanFic Click HERE for chapter two. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 16:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thxz Thanks you for the info. :D One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 13:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Character I'll make sure I use that info. Please make a page for your character. It's really fun and can help me remember info better. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 13:39, May 26, 2011 (UTC) THANKS FOR ADDING THE PICTURE, KIMMY!! I'm to dumb to do it properly ;) How are you? I haven't talked to you in like, 2 months :( Brittany Glamazon~/Fabsonland Queen 08:36, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! And I had another miscarriage :P I guess I'm not meant to have a baby.... SHIT, I have to do my homework. So sorry, Kimmy!!! Love from Jadey xD Brittany Glamazon~/Fabsonland Queen 09:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) http://xat.com/chat/room/151561459/ Come to this chat. I saw you are on now so I just wanted to remind you you haven't completed your assignment yet. Are you building a time machine too? 04:36, October 22, 2011 (UTC)GR!